


Jedi Besties

by Jurassicanjojo



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, M/M, hux is gay, just two gay bestfriends, just two gays hanging out, kylo is a gay, kylo's gay, rey is a gay, rey's gay, rose is gay, these gays r the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurassicanjojo/pseuds/Jurassicanjojo





	Jedi Besties

“So…” Kylo pressed through a smirk as he ran the brush through Rey’s hair, “Finn huh?” He pulled the brush away to rest at his thighs. His black sleepwear contrasted almost evilly against Rey’s white bed sheets. 

Rey scoffed, lifting a hand to run her fingers through any left over tangles, finding one she pulled the lock to the side of her shoulder, turned from Kylo. He moved to sit; resting on the back of his calves, watching her pull strands of her hair apart to rip at the knot roughly. 

Kylo chuckled at her quick tugs before he grabbed the handle of the brush, waving it in front of her eyes, suggesting she use the very thing created to help in situations such as this. Rey only rolled her eyes, taking a hand and pushing his away, resorting to using her fingers instead. She pulled exceptionally hard at one strand of hair, ripping the follicle from skin, the movement not even causing her to flinch. 

Kylo made a face a the stringy sounds that emitted from the attached hairs being ripped snapped, crawling back to the top of the bed he grabbed his own brush, . “So...no Finn?” his eye brow rose as he spoke, placing both hands at the sides of his knees, dark hair falling over his shoulders. 

Rey rolled her eyes again, this time, throwing her head bag irritated at Kylo’s constant impelling questions. She turned her head, hand still working on the knot, giving Kylo an annoyed expression; her eyes were blank yet visually annoyed and her eyebrows were set in an almost perfect straight line, her mouth parted only slightly. 

Kylo went to speak when Rey brought a hand from her hair to raise a finger at him, cutting him off with an “Eh-” making the boy snort and start laughing uncontrollably. Kylo slowly fell the the side from his place on his knees to halfway off the side of the bed, wheezing and coughing as he tried to calm himself. Kylo reached for the comforter before he fell to the wooden floor making Rey laugh. 

“But no, not Finn.” She spoke in an almost distracted tone, no longer picking at the knot, choosing to crack her knuckles in her lap, her palms becoming damp with perspiration and she stood when Kylo had climbed back onto the bed, holding his small bag in his lap, the opening widened to where his hand held up the flap as much as the fabric would stretch, searching for something. “So,” she rubbed her hands on the bottom of her pajamas, “You want some snacks?” 

Kylo stopped his searching to look up at her, smiling “Sure!” he exclaimed happily, finally pulling out his holograph base, hitting the side of it before a pixelated blue transparent image appeared. Rey nodded her head, looking at the ground near the fallen mass of blankets that kylo had pulled down with him when he had fallen. 

Walking into the kitchen she opened the pantry, pulling out a few candy bars and a popcorn bag. Rey rushed back to her room, stopping outside the door and taking a deep breath before pushing the door open with her back, walking in to see Kylo brushing his hair again, the hologram base was placed on her bedside table where it was connected to a charger. 

“I’m back!” she threw the bag of sweets and popcorn at Kylo who was thrown off guard by the bag landing between his legs roughly. 

“Hey!” he scolded, putting the brush back into his bag before reaching into the candy bag and pulling out a candy bar, ripping the plastic side off and biting into it. Rey sat back on the end of the bed, returning to her knot, searching for the bundle of hairs, realizing she had already untangled them earlier. “So…” Kylo started, crossing his legs Indian style and taking another bite of the candy, “Who?” 

Rey turned to replicate his pose, grabbing for the popcorn and tearing the bag open, “Ben, i really don't like anyone.”

Kylo rolled his eyes and pulled his hologram base to place in the middle of them, throwing his bag to the ground beside the bed. He tapped the ‘on’ button, a blue transparent pixel screen appeared and he turned the base around to face her. Realizing she had no idea how to use it, Kylo explained.

“Type their name.” He gestured to the hologram that had now changed to a loading type screen. 

“Kylo, i'm serious i don't-” 

“ _Oh _, you're a filthy liar,” He narrowed his eyes and pulled the candy bar away from his mouth to roll his wrists in circles, almost tempting her to ask if she could have any. “C’mon Rey, just tell me!” When she made no efforts to talk, even going so far as squeezing her lips in on one another to disappear he said: “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me.”__

__Rey thought the idea over before rolling her eyes and blowing a gush of air from her lips, “Fine!” she exclaimed, throwing her hands up “Just give me the damn thing!” she went to grab the base as Kylo whispered a ‘Yes!’ and pushed it towards her._ _

__She stared at the screen, contemplating whether to follow through with the deal, pulling the screen down to trigger the keyboard, she began to type. Kylo tried his best to try and combine the letter she pushed into a word, the task becoming rather difficult due to the fact the transparency was backwards to him._ _

__“Okay, here.” She turned the base to show Kylo who gasped when he saw multiple photos of Rose Tico splattered over the screen. Watching Kylo’s reaction carefully Rey hid her face in her hands, too flustered to talk.  
Kylo chuckled at her before saying “I knew it.” _ _

__Rey pulled her face from her hands to gape at the smug boy._ _

__“What?” She began to race her eyes around the room frantically, “How?”_ _

__Kylo only laughed again, “It's obvious,” he shifted on his legs and folded his hands in his lap, “Alright, my turn.”_ _

__Kylo spent his time typing as Rey panicked across from him, “Do you think she hates me?”_ _

__Kylo stopped typing to lean to the side, giving Rey a ‘really?’ look, “Why would she hate you?”_ _

__Rey began to rant, “Well, she might not want me to like her- no, she has a crush on Finn, oh Gods, Kylo i'm so dead.”_ _

__Kylo turned the base around to reveal multiple images of Hux, “Relax Rey, nobody hates you. And besides, Rose likes you back.” he said nonchalantly, biting the candy bar again._ _

__Rey didn't take any time to look at the screen, pushing the base to the side, “What?!” she exclaimed jumping forward a bit._ _

__Kylo threw the wrapper into the trashcan across the room, reaching to her lap to grab a handful of popcorn before stuffing it into his mouth messily. “Yup. told me herself, but i wasn't supposed to tell you.”_ _

__Rey blushed furiously at this, “Are you sure she wasn't joking?”_ _

__Kylo swallowed loudly and grabbed his bag, pulling out two face mask cream packages, “Yes,” he ripped the sides of the plastic off, handing one to her before laying down and shutting off the holograph base. Kylo squeezed the bag, pushing the cream into his palm and rubbed it between his hands, closing his eyes and smoothing the cream over his cheeks, chin, forehead, and nose._ _

__Rey sighed when she realized she wasn't going to get an answer, copying his motions, she lay next him, breathing deeply as she tried to relax. “It's just- Are you sure, Kylo?” she spoke unsurely._ _

__Kylo groaned and nodded his head, speaking as if he was a mother, “Yes, honey, i'm sure.”_ _

__Rey felt her nerves simmer down some, the two sat in silence for a few minutes before Rey smirked to herself, “So…”_ _

__Kylo opened his eyes,  
“Hux, huh?”_ _


End file.
